In many data compression algorithms and/or standards, the data is encoded into variable length symbols. These symbols can be a mix of Huffman encoded symbols and variable length raw fields. Both the Huffman encoded symbols and the raw fields can be variable length. In addition, the Huffman encoded symbols may come from more than one Huffman tree structure. The variable length of these symbols can make parallel decoding operations difficult to perform efficiently.